Popsicle Heat
by The Angelic Demoness
Summary: Dearka is hot, and Yzak stole his last popsicle. How to remedy the situation?


Well, this is my food/innuendo contest fic for Tobi Tortue. Enjoy!

* * *

It was hot.

That was the only thought going through Dearka's mind as he entered his room. As soon as the door closed, Dearka removed his crimson Zaft jacket, flinging it across the room. He vaguely recognized the form of his roommate, Yzak, sitting on his bed, but he was too distracted to pay attention to anything but cooling himself down. His white undershirt was sticking to his tanned skin uncomfortably as he tried to think of a way to escape the heat.

An idea hit him as he turned his attention to the mini-fridge located next to his bed. Removing his shirt, he let out a relieved sigh as he opened the fridge door, cold air playing across his bare chest. Looking through the contents of the icy heaven, he found something that made him smirk in satisfaction. Lying in the freezer section at the top of the fridge, was a box of popsicles. Reaching for the cardboard box with eager hands, he frowned at finding the box empty. He was sure he had left at least one for later in the week. Irritated, he turned to interrogate his fellow coordinator, only to choke back a gasp.

Yzak Joule sat on his bed, looking back at him, one of the elusive frozen treats in his mouth. Dearka felt his jaw slacken as he continued to stare at Yzak. Contrary to what one might think, Dearka's shock was not due to his roommate's thievery, but to the picture the silver-haired youth created.

Yzak looked positively seductive with the cherry popsicle halfway in his mouth, dying his lips red. The Buster pilot held back a groan at the sight. He was thankful for the heat for the first time that day because Yzak would not be able to tell he was blushing. Removing the treat from his mouth, Yzak's face radiated sadistic glee in response to his fellow soldier's plight.

"Looking for this Elsman?" Yzak asked, tormenting Dearka further as he took another tantalizing lick.

Dearka barely managed to gather his wits enough to respond, "Why yes actually." At the triumphant look in the Duel pilot's eyes, Dearka's eyes narrowed at the obvious challenge. Thinking of a way to get back at his roommate, Dearka smirked as inspiration hit him.

"Wow Yzak," Dearka started, smirk still in place, "I'm impressed. I never thought you had it in you."

Yzak glared as he demanded, "What the fuck are you blabbering about Elsman?" The violet-eyed coordinator chuckled, moving to stand in front of the other man.

"You don't even know what you're doing, do you Yzak?" Dearka taunted.

Dearka's savored Yzak's indignant look as the other man insisted, Of course I know what I'm doing Elsman. I'm eating your damn popsicle."

Dearka's smirk widened as he leaned down to Yzak's level, "No, you don't know what you're doing." He continued even though Yzak looked like he wanted to interrupt, "If you knew what your actions looked like, you wouldn't have done it."

Knowing that it would take Yzak too long to understand his meaning, he moved towards Yzak's hand, engulfing most of the popsicle in one swift movement.

"Yzak sputtered angrily, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Elsman?"

Bobbing his head once, ending with a lick of the tip, Dearka responded, "Well, it is _my_ popsicle, plus, I'm just returning the favor."

He smirked as understanding finally showed on Yzak's face, and he yelled, "Elsman, you fucking pervert, that is not what I meant!"

Dearka laughed at his roommate's reaction, returning to his previous task. His eyes locked with Yzak's as he ran his tongue all the way up the length of the popsicle, moving to suggestively suck the tip. To Dearka's surprise, he heard the slightest of whimpers escape Yzak's lips, a faint blush adorning his cheeks. Dearka kept up his antics until the popsicle was gone, leaving the wooden stick, which was promptly tossed away.

He moved to Yzak's ear, whispering seductively, "Do you like that Yzak? Would you like me to do that to you too?" Feeling his roommate shudder with anticipation, he ran his tongue around the shell of his ear, moving to kiss down his neck. Suckling Yzak's pulse-point, he heard a distinctive moan.

He pulled back to look at Yzak, taking in the still present blush and the slightly parted lips. Dearka let out his own groan at the sight before finally capturing those cherry-stained lips with his own.

Yzak let out a gasp at the contact, allowing Dearka's entrance into the moist cavern. After a few moments of desperate exploration, Dearka pulled on Yzak's hair, causing the other man's head to fall back, exposing his pale neck. He attacked it with fervor, kissing just under the silver-haired mans ear, earning a loud mewl. He continued in a line down to Yzak's chest before letting out a grunt at the intruding fabric of Yzak's shirt. Removing it hurriedly, he returned his attentions to his lover's skin, moving lower to circle a sensitive nipple with his tongue.

Yzak writhed as Dearka continued to torture the already pert nipple, biting down slightly. This earned the Buster pilot a loud moan and a buck of the hips, causing their lower bodies to collide. Chest heaving, Yzak cried out I pleasure at the contact, while Dearka closed his eyes at the sensation.

Wanting to feel more of that glorious pleasure, Yzak started to thrust upwards, causing a delightful friction between their lower regions. Dearka was spilling over with desire by this point, matching Yzak's desperate thrusts with his own.

Feeling himself too close to the edge, Dearka stopped his movement in favor of sliding down Yzak's body, ending just in front of Yzak's clothed manhood. Dearka removed Yzak's pants tantalizingly slow, running his hand along the other man's inner thigh. Savoring Yzak's indiscernible moans, Dearka finally moved to his boxers, sliding them down his legs.

Dearka smirked at the sight of Yzak's aroused state, knowing that it was all his own handiwork. He lowered his head to the tip of Yzak erect cock, glancing up at Yzak briefly before engulfing the muscle as he had the popsicle. Yzak bucked into his mouth, letting out a strangled cry as the warm heat of Dearka's mouth surrounded his throbbing need.

Dearka was now addicted to the salty taste that was distinctly Yzak, swirling his tongue around the engorged head, drawing another moan from his lover. Knowing that Yzak would not last much longer, Dearka started bobbing his head up and down before moving his fingers up to Yzak's mouth, pushing them past his open lips.

After his fingers were thoroughly lubricated, Dearka removed his fingers, moving them down to Yzak's puckered opening, sliding one digit in. Hearing Yzak's intake of breath at the intrusion, Dearka sucked on the head of his arousal, distracting him from the slight pain. When he was sure Yzak was ready, Dearka added one finger right after the other, until he was pumping three fingers in and out of Yzak's tight hole.

Deciding that Yzak was ready, Dearka removed his mouth and fingers, earning a displeased growl from Yzak. Dearka just smirked, moving his hands to remove his own boxers before returning to his spot above the needy coordinator.

Leaning in to kiss the silver-haired man, Dearka positioned himself at Yzak's entrance. He let out a groan as his aching need started to push past the tight ring of muscles at Yzak's entrance. Dearka went slow, taking note of Yzak's slightly pained expression. As he continued to push into Yzak, Dearka moved his head down to suck on one of Yzak's pink nipples, hoping to distract his lover from the pain.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of Yzak, Dearka held still, determined not to move until Yzak was ready. Yzak made the first move, making both of the moan in pleasure at the friction.

"Dearka, move damn it!" Yzak ordered breathlessly, glaring up at the blond coordinator. Needing no more prompting, Dearka started thrusting into Yzak, relishing the tight heat. Picking up speed, Dearka pounded relentlessly into the man underneath him, both screaming in pleasure, before Dearka felt Yzak tighten around him with a scream of his name, spurting onto both their stomachs. With only a few more thrusts into Yzak, Dearka also found release, moaning Yzak's name as he rode out his orgasm.

Both spent, Dearka rolled over to the side of Yzak, breathing heavily.

Wanting to break the silence, Dearka grinned as he said, "Well, I guess I'll have to get some more popsicles."

* * *

Well, there ya go. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R/R

The Angelic Demoness


End file.
